


Surprise!

by MyDarkSideWearsPink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkSideWearsPink/pseuds/MyDarkSideWearsPink
Summary: Nothing could surprise Andromeda Tonks.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some worthless short crack I wrote between periods. Nothing more, nothing less.

Andromeda Tonks, née Black, wasn’t an easy person to surprise – which was odd in itself, because her life had been quite full of surprises. Yet Andromeda had a fatalistic view of the world, and thought that everything that happened happened for a reason. She, as a mere mortal, had no choice but to accept events as they come. What would be the point in complaining, arguing, or fighting fate?

She wasn’t surprised when her parents turned to the Dark Lord, no matter how hard it was to reconcile the woman who sang her to sleep with the cold-blood murderer behind the mask. She wasn’t surprised when Bella stopped playing dolls in favour to practicing the killing curse on the neighbours’ pets. When Cissy, too, had married one of the monsters, Andromeda had felt a tinge of regret, yet, but no surprise. Her family was everything but conventional; the Blacks collected scandals, shocked the whole wizarding world, but not her. Nothing she couldn’t have seen coming, really. Not even when Sirius told them all to go to hell as he slammed the door and ran into the night on a hijacked flying motorbike. Especially not when he knocked on her door, unabashed and smirking with, on his arm, the last person their parents would want for him : a half-blood, muggle-lover, known werewolf, and a _man_.

“Hi, Andy! This is my boyfriend, Remus.”

Andromeda had rolled her eyes, and let them in.

It wasn’t surprising, after all, that Sirius would be the one to continue her legacy of disappointing their abusive family.

When she had left everything for Edward Tonks, everyone had been surprised, even Ted; not her. Loving him wasn’t part of her plans, but falling in love had been like falling asleep : quick, painless, uncontrollable. And if she had been drawn to a man who was everything she’s been taught to hate (a muggleborn and a hufflepuff, sweet and generous and fun and warm and loving), well, it made sense, when you think of it.

Yes, nothing could take Andromeda Tonks by surprise, not even the hurricane that was Nymphadora. Dora was a walking disaster, unpredictable, but Andromeda was her mother, and she had lived too much to be taken aback by anything. When the baby was born with a tuft of pink hair and Ted fainted at the sight, she had just laughed. Every single detention the child would receive (and there were a lot of them), she merely shrugged, knowing very well no punishment or howler would stop her daughter’s passion for pranks. And when she finally became an Auror, despite everyone who said she would never make it, Andromeda had shrugged and congratulated her, because she had never doubted that day would come.

Nothing could surprise Andromeda Tonks. But then, someday, Nymphadora knocked on her door, and Andromeda had a sense of déjà-vu.

“Hi mum! This is my boyfriend, Remus.”

Really, Andromeda should have seen it coming. She rolled her eyes, and let them in.

**Author's Note:**

> Remadora is canon. Wolfstar is canon. I love both ships equally and I refuse to chose between them. So, both of them.


End file.
